Watt a Shocking Ghost
| nextepisode= }} Watt a Shocking Ghost is the fourth episode The Scooby-Doo/Dynomutt Hour, later repackaged as the fourth episode of the first season of The Scooby-Doo Show. Premise While driving through a terrible snow storm and low on gas, the gang come to the small town of Winterhaven, which seems to be deserted. Synopsis Shaggy, Scooby, Daphne, Velma and Fred are ready for a skiing adventure, driving through a terrible snowstorm in the Mystery Machine. Low on gas, they stop in a small town named Winterhaven. They explore and find the town deserted and all of the shops are out of business, as well as the gas station. They knock on the doors of a ski lodge and meet Mayor Dudley. He explains the town is deserted because of a ghost called the 10,000 Volt Ghost that has been scaring the residents. He tells a haunting tale, a while back, when the town was thriving and popular, but a snowstorm occurred and the power line snapped loose. Voltner, an electrician climbed the tower to repair the power line and a small explosion occurred. Voltner's body was never found. The gang goes to the power plant to search for the ghost. The bars on the gate have been melted through, as if by extreme heat. They bump into the owner of the plant, Mr. Collins. He claims he is only one that didn't leave the town because of the ghost. The gang splits up to look for clues. Shaggy and Scooby try to cook some hamburgers, but run into the 10,000 Volt ghost, who appears to be a large body of electricity. He chases Scooby and Shaggy back to where Fred and and the girls are, and the 10,000 Volt Ghost appears again and chases everyone. After they lose him, the find a clue. Sunflower seeds. Daphne notes she saw a pet shop on the way in. The gang splits up again, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby head to the pet shop. The threesome find a rubber suit and an underground tunnel leading from the pet shop to the power plant. Daphne and Fred go to Voltner's house which seems deserted. Daphne and Fred find a scrap of paper that reads: whereas running southwesterly 27 28 43 44 45. It means nothing at the moment, but Daphne and Fred are determined to find out. The gang heads to the library to find records on the numbers on the scrap of paper: 27 28 43 44 45. Velma gets the record book, but before they can look at the book, the 10,000 Volt Ghost pops up and chases the gang, trying to get the book. Shaggy and Scooby hide in a row of filing cabinets and finally make their way back to the gang. Fred sets up a trap in the power plant and it succeeds, catching the 10,000 Volt Ghost with an electric magnet. The 10,000 Volt Ghost is unmasked as Voltner, who never disappeared. He wore an insulated rubber suit to protect him from the electricity and he attached a battery pack to the suit. Voltner was also acting under Mayor Dudley's commands. Mayor Dudley wanted to exploit the land for more than what it was worth so he got Voltner to act as the ghost. The records book proved the mayor bought parcels 27 through 45 (just like in the latter) but a freeway was running through, so the land would be worth a fortune. So Voltner and the mayor conjured up the phony disappearing act. The pet shop was their hideout and the tunnel was used to sneak into the power plant and black out the town, causing people to believe it was the 10,000 Volt Ghost causing the trouble. Unfortunately, the bird seeds from the pet shop stuck to Voltner's shoes and gave the whole plan away. The crooked mayor (who tries to flee but Scooby stops him by pinning the coat tail with his paw) and Voltner are apprehended and presumably taken into custody. With the power restored to the town, the gang is getting ready to leave but Scooby decides to go for one last ski run and goes flying into the tree angering the squirrels. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Inc. ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Mr. Collins Villains: * 10,000 Volt Ghost * Mr. Voltner * Mayor Dudley Other characters: * Monkeys * Hamsters * Parrot * John Wayne * Sheriff Locations * Winterhaven ** Winterhaven Power Plant ** Winterhaven Gas Station ** Herbie's Hamburger Place ** Winterhaven Ski Lodge ** Winterhaven ski jumping hill ** Tunnel ** Winterhaven Pet Shop ** Mr. Voltner's home ** Winterhaven Court House ** Winterhaven County Jail Objects * Scooby Snacks and box * Hamburgers * Sunflower seeds * Velma's magnifying glass * Flashlights * Records book Vehicles * The Mystery Machine * Snowmobile Suspects Culprits Cast Full credits The following credits reflect closely as possible to how they are seen on-screen. * Executive Producers: Joseph Barbera and William Hanna * Director: Charles A. Nichols * Creative Producer: Iwao Takamoto * Associate Producer: Alex Lovy * Storyboard Direction: Jan Green, Cullen Houghtaling, Don Sheppard, Paul Sommer * Recording Director: Alex Lovy * Story Editor: Ray Parker * Story: Larz Bourne, Haskell Barkin, Dick Conway, Tom Dagenais, Willie Gilbert, Tony DiMarco, Duane Poole, Dave Ketchum, Norman Maurer, Dick Robbins, Dalton Sandifer * Voices: Bob Holt, Allan Melvin, Casey Kasem, Don Messick, Pat Stevens, Janet Waldo, Mickey Dolenz, Linda Hutson, Virginia Gregg, Hettie Lynn Hurtes, Shirley Mitchell, Heather North, Alan Oppenheimer, John Stephenson, Lennie Weinrib, Frank Welker * Production Design: Bob Singer * Character Design: Alex Toth * Production Supervisor: Victor O. Schipek * Graphics: Iraj Paran * Musical Director: Hoyt Curtin * Musical Direction: Paul DeKorte * Layout: Mike Arens, Hak Ficq, Jack Huber, Ray Jacobs, Tony Rivera, Jim Mueller, Tony Sgroi, Terry Slade, Owen Fitzgerald, C.L. Hartman, Alex Ignatiev, Ziggy Jablecki, Homer Jonas, Warren Marshall, Steve Nakagawa, Bob Singer, Linda Rowley, Adam Szwejkowski, Wendell Washer, Al Wilson, George Wheeler * Unit Director: Bill Keil * Animation: Ed Barge, Bob Goe, Bill Hutten, Tony Love, O.E. Callahan, Lars Calonius, Rudy Cataldi, Steve Clark, Hugh Fraser, Bob Hathcock, Jerry Hathcock, Volus Jones, Ken Muse, Rod Parkes, Veve Risto, Jay Sarbry, Xenia, Margaret Nichols, Don Patterson, Morey Reden, Ed Soloman, Ken Southworth, Dave Tendlar, Dick Thompson, Carlo Vinci, Russ Von Neida * Backgrounds: Fernando Arce, Dennis Durrell, Al Gmuer, Richard Khim, Fernando Montealegre, Marilyn Shimokochi, Dennis Venizelos * Technical Supervisor: Frank Paiker * Checking and Scene Planning: Evelyn Sherwood * Ink and Paint Supervisor: Billie Kerns * Xerography: Star Wirth * Sound Direction: Richard Olson, Bill Getty * Supervising Film Editors: Chip Yaras * Music Editors: Larry Cowan, Pat Foley, Joe Sandusky * Effects Editors: Richard Allen, Tom Gleason, Terry Moore * Negative Consultant: William E. DeBoer * Post Production Supervisor: Joed Eaton * Camera: George Epperson, Curt Hall, Ron Jackson, Norman Stainback, Roy Wade * Production Manager: Jayne Barbera * A Hanna-Barbera Production * © 1976 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. * RCA Sound Recording * Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. Notes/trivia * On Amazon, iTunes, and VUDU, this episode is titled, "Whatta Shocking Ghost". * This episode includes a rare instance of Scooby and Shaggy not being the bait for Fred's trap. Velma and Daphne are the bait instead. * The sled Shaggy and Scooby used in Fred's trap which he used to get the ghost was actually a toboggan. Cultural references * When interrogating the parrot, Scooby wears a long overcoat and imitates the famous television detective Lt. Columbo, even using a variation of Columbo's signature phrase "Just one more thing..." Adaptations * In the theatrical live-action film , the costume had been put on display at the Coolsonian Criminology Museum. It had then been brought to life, along with other old costumes, by the Evil Masked Figure, to defame and ostracize Mystery Inc. out of Coolsville. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * Fred's sleeve is colored brown when he announces that it's time to trap the ghost. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * None known. In other languages Home media * The Scooby-Doo!/Dynomutt Hour: The Complete Series DVD set released by Warner Home Video on March 7, 2006. * Scooby-Doo! 13 Spooky Tales: Holiday Chills and Thrills DVD set released by Warner Home Video on October 16, 2012. Quotes External links * Buy from Amazon (US) * Buy from Amazon (UK) * Buy from iTunes (US) * Buy from iTunes (CA) * Buy from iTunes (UK) * Buy from VUDU | series= The Scooby-Doo Show Season 1 | after= }} }} Category:The Scooby-Doo Show season 1 episodes